


Curious and Curiouser

by NorikoNya



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Obsessive Behavior, Possessive Behavior, Slightly dirty thoughts?, Stalking, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:54:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27164846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorikoNya/pseuds/NorikoNya
Summary: A little curiousity never hurt anyone, right?
Relationships: Riddle Rosehearts/Alicien Liddell (Original Male Character), Trey Clover/Riddle Rosehearts
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	Curious and Curiouser

**Author's Note:**

> So... that happened? Alicien is a Royal Swords Academy OC who is based on, surprise, Alice from Alice in wonderland.

Cheerful chatter was heard all over the garden of the Heartslabyul dorm, the students were having a tea party once again. In the middle of all of that was the leader, Riddle Rosehearts. His red hair was shining under the sun of the afternoon, the colour of it was even more prominent because of the pure white uniform of the dorm he was so proud of. Next to him sat his ever so loyal friend, Trey. 

His vice, his childhood friends and the man he loved, for he always was by his side, making him calm down when he felt like he reached rock bottom. His other childhood friend, Chen’ya, was not here. 

It made him a bit sad, but at the same time, he wouldn’t want him to get into trouble. The purple haired man never was one to listen to rules, driving him up the wall more than once, but in a way, it made him relax a bit. This consistent inconsistency of his was a bit refreshing, but most of the time, the worry for him was stronger than his wish to let himself go more. 

A sigh escaped his lips as he sipped on the hot beverage, which caused some of those who were close to him to tense up and straighten their posture in fear that they would accidently break one of the many rules of the dorm that they haven’t learnt about just yet.    
The only ones who knew all of the rules were Riddle himself and maybe Trey. Most of the students were sure that even the headmaster was that familiar with all the things happening at their dorm, mostly because of how he tended to leave the dorms at the mercy of the dormheads. 

Sometimes they wished he would, for maybe then things would be easier for all of them. 

On one of the trees was a man, who lazily swished with his purple tail, his pierced purple cat ears were twitching as he watched the party. In his hands was a camera, the red light indicated that he was recording this event. To be more specific, the one who stood out with his crown and his elegant posture that made him look like royalty in a way. Chen’ya himself was not really interested in being here right now… but there was something he needed to do. 

Right now, he was doing a favour for someone.

A young man who he was friends with at the Royal Swords Academy.

His name was Alicien Liddell. He was a young man with clear, skly blue eyes and fair, almost golden looking locks that were slightly curly. The student was a bit taller than him, and his face made him look androgynous. 

Most of the time, he played along with Chen’ya, causing all kinds of troubles and playing pranks on others while having a never ending curiosity. Too bad that one of things he got interested in was his childhood friend. 

It all started when they were children. Alicien was someone who he was friends with before he met Trey and Riddle. Their parents were childhood friends, so they interacted with each other from the very beginning. 

That was why he did this. Spying on Riddle like this was the lesser evil, for he knew what his blonde childhood friend was capable of, despite his innocent and sweet behaviour. 

He never harboured malicious intent to anyone before, but his lack of common sense was dangerous in a way.

The purple haired man clearly remembered some events that happened in the past that made him wary of his friend.

A rabbit that died because he fed it all kinds of things it wasn’t supposed to eat. The classmate, who was a resident of the sea, he stabbed with a pen because he wanted to see if he had the same coloured blood as him. Those were only a few of the things he did because of his curiosity and thirst for more knowledge. 

No, he wouldn’t want to risk his friends health because of his unwillingness to cooperate with his classmate. It was better if Alicien would stay away from Riddle for as long as possible, but he knew he wouldn't be able to keep the ‘queen’ safe forever. 

~ 🐇

A bright smile was on his lips as he watched the red haired man through the screen of his phone and kicked his legs in excitement. Right now, he was sitting at the roof of his own dorm, to which he got with the use of his broom. His eyes were shining with excitement as he watched Riddle, the pretty queen of the Heartslabyul dorm. 

He was a student of the Royal Swords Academy, but that did not mean that he couldn’t be interested in other schools. 

His fingers were gliding over the screen, resting over the spot where his lips were. Would they be as soft as they looked? How would they taste? Like the tea he was drinking? Like the tarts that were tempting the participants of the party to eat them? Or would he taste faintly like sweet and sour strawberries that still needed some time to ripen?

Alicien couldn’t help but lean closer to his phone, almost as if he could kiss him like that. But even he knew that this was not possible. At least not right now. 

Ah, he wished he could turn back time. If he could, he would have used the chance to integrate himself into the others life, maybe even taken the place that was beside him, the place that belonged to Trey Clover. 

In the past, he actually got a chance to glance at him directly. He was entranced by his pitiful look and his cute appearance immediately, but he never got the chance to talk to him since then. It was an instant infatuation.    
Riddles mother was dragging him back home because of how he dared to play with Trey and Chen’ya when he thought that his mother was not around to scold him. 

He clearly remembered how the tears that rolled down his cheeks looked like the most beautiful gems to him. Back then, he wanted to touch them, see if they were actually gems, but by then, he was already gone.

Since then he asked Chen’ya to always keep an eye out for him. Alicien wanted to know everything about the one he called ‘strawberry’ in his heart. 

What did he like? What were his fears? His wishes? How long did he shower? What did he enjoy to pleasure himself?

Nothing was insignificant, every little detail about the other was precious to him. For example, he loved how Riddle was exactly 1,60 meters tall. It would be so easy to rest his head on the other like that, feeling the soft strands of hair under his chin. His small frame would fit so perfectly into his arms, his warm body pressed against his would smell lovely, like the strawberries he loved so much.

Alicien’s eyes had a dreamy look in them as he kissed the screen. He wished he could be there right now, but he promised Chen’ya that he wouldn’t do anything. Yet. 

This agreement they had would not last forever. 

“Only approach him when he is completely aware that you exist without you forcefully approaching him.”

Something he agreed to, but only because he wanted to have easy access to all the information about him. 

Now that the VDC was about to start soon at Night Raven College, he would have the chance to make Riddle aware of him. 

Then, he would finally have the chance to approach him. To take his rightful place at the queens side. 

His eyes wandered to the green haired man and lost the dreamy look he had just a second ago.

He usually didn’t care for other people… but right now, the beglassed man was a thorn to him. 

At one point, he would have to make sure that he would lose his place as Riddles most trusted, but until then, he would let him keep it, but only because he loved the happy smile the other would bring the red haired man. 

“Ah, I want to know more about him. I can’t help but feel _curious and curiouser_ about him~.”


End file.
